


Elizabeth

by ZippyElly



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyElly/pseuds/ZippyElly
Summary: I'm happy that she finally gets to dance in the Velvet Room~





	Elizabeth




End file.
